


Hold My Heart

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Background GingerRose, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Wedding Planner Rey is given the opportunity of a lifetime when she is asked to plan Rose Tico and Armitage Hux's wedding.  Even better, the wedding will occur on the famous Naberrie Estate, owned by the mysterious and eligible best man, Ben Solo.  Rey loves spending time with Ben, but there is one slight problem: she thinks he's gay.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawninthemtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninthemtn/gifts).



> Thank you, Wholesome Reylo Content, for putting on this event, and thanks, Lindsay for making this amazing moodboard! Surprise! You get a second story because this moodboard wouldn't leave me alone. The third chapter will feature the last moodboard.

“Welcome to Scavenger Wedding Planning. I’m Rey. You must be-”

“Rose Tico, yes! It’s so lovely to meet you at last, Rey! This is my fiance, Armitage. But I just call him Armie.”

The short Asian woman had such love in her eyes as she playfully scratched under her fiance’s chin. He seemed to tolerate it for her sake before taking her hand in his and placing it discreetly on his knee. 

Then, he turned to face the woman who was saving his wedding. “Miss Jackson, thank you for taking us on at the last minute like this.”

Rose was just as bubbly as she seemed in emails and on the phone. “Yes, we really appreciate it! I know six months isn’t a lot of time for something this big, but my sister was planning it and got called off to fight in the war suddenly. This means the  _ world  _ to us.”

“I’m happy you thought of me! There are so many in these parts-”

“But all of them were afraid of the challenge,” said Rose, seeming upset. “I could see it in their eyes whenever I spoke of our plight.”

“They’re afraid of working with me because I’m so exacting. I’m not easy to work with,” insisted Armie, eyeing Rey with a serious look.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s a softie for me,” stage-whispered Rose, covering her mouth and looking at Rey directly.

Hux sighed, looking like he wanted to pinch his nose. “Rose, love, this is  _ not _ the time to show weakness.”

Rose shook her head, seemingly amused by his words. “Of course it is! If she pities us enough, she’ll work with us.”

Rey saved him from having to respond by saying, “I already agreed to work with you, so you’re fine. I’m just curious about one thing first.”

“Sure!” enthused Rose. “Ask away. I love talking about us and our wedding.”

Hux patted her hand, and Rey found it endearing and cute, even if the pair seemed strangely matched.

“I’m sorry if it seems odd, but how did you two get together? You seem so...different from one another.”

Hux chuckled, and Rose giggled before slapping a thigh. When she recovered, she said, “Oh we get that a lot. It was love at first bite.”

“Love at first...bite?” asked Rey, now thoroughly confused. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, and both Rose and Armie chuckled at that.

“Yes, we were at a party-”

“Hosted by Ben, my best man,” interrupted Hux, smiling before waving his fiance on as though they had the whole story scripted. “The wedding’s occuring there since he has such a large family estate-”

“And it’s  _ beautiful, _ ” continued Rose, leaning in and ready to tell a tale. “So many tall, green trees, and lots of paths. It feels like you’ve been placed in a Jane Austen novel or in Wonderland because of its size and beauty. Anyway, so there we were, and suddenly, a server comes by with a tray containing the last cucumber sandwich.”

“I hadn’t eaten yet, so when I heard  _ her  _ declare for all to hear that she wanted it, I decided to get there first. Which I did,” said Hux, raising an eyebrow at Rose.

“He did. But, he underestimated me; I was determined to eat that last sandwich. I had already eaten two, and they are  _ the  _ best, I tell you. So I saw Armie do his fast penguin walk-”

“I do  _ not  _ walk like a penguin, for the record,” commented Hux dryly. “I was only dressed like one since it was a charity tea party.”

“And I ran to the tray and promptly shoved him aside - with a kind  _ excuse me _ \- to grab the sandwich and put it on my plate. I thought it was safe,” said Rose, narrowing her eyes at Armie.

“But she wasn’t,” he replied, looking smug. “I recovered quickly and removed the sandwich, only for her to bite me! She bit me!”

“You should have seen his face; he thought I had committed treason or something like that,” said Rose with a laugh. “Naturally we argued about sandwiches, but as soon as I found out that he worked with Ben and designed things, I  _ had  _ to know what he had made so far.”

“I’ve never had someone tell me to my face that my design sucked and could have been improved in at least three different ways. I knew I was going to marry her after that,” said Hux, smiling and kissing Rose’s hand. “She’s brilliant.”

“Well, that is the by far the most unique story I’ve ever heard of how two people met and fell in love. It’s adorable, and I can’t wait to work with you. So tell me what you’ve planned so far,” prompted Rey, bringing out a pen and pad of paper for notes.

She wasn’t a traditional wedding planner, but that wasn’t why she was hired. She made things work, no matter the budget or amount of time. Within a couple hours, she had all the information she needed, and she was flabbergasted by how much they were willing to pay to make the posh event happen. 

Armie came from an old, rich family, and even though his father didn’t approve of the woman with no money, he was devoted to Rose. She had grown up with nothing, and he was bound and determined to give her the most beautiful wedding imaginable.

The guest list was immense, between their families, coworkers, and Rose’s numerous friends. Color scheme and theme had been decided, but little else. However, Rose was ready to work every day with Rey to make it happen, a schedule developed to find the right caterer, DJ, cake, dress, and more. 

Rey had never met someone more anal-retentive nor organized than Armie. However, he was wrapped tightly around his fiance’s finger and would do anything for her if she asked, so he moved his difficult work schedule around to accommodate her. Rey heard of the best man several more times in passing - mostly because Rose was a matchmaker who kept suggesting she and he were perfect for one another - before discussion of nameplates for each table was brought up.

“Is there a particular font that you prefer-”

“There’s no need. Ben is making those as his present for the wedding,” said Rose, grinning and clapping her hands.

“Besides loaning us his extensive grounds,” said Armie, with a nonchalant shrug. “We’ll take you to visit his house next week to scope things out.”

“I’d like that. The sooner the better. So much is a mystery surrounding him,” Rey replied. “Why is he making the nameplates?”

“Because his main hobby is calligraphy,” said Hux, as though it were the most natural thing for a guy. 

Odd, but sure. Rey could get behind that.

Rose chimed in, “He’s a great designer and has an artistic flair about him that is only satisfied by creating useful things and beautiful calligraphy.” 

Rey didn’t know how to take that. So he was creative and had flair? He was probably gay.

“His wife must love that about him,” said Rey, ducking her head to not appear interested.

“Oh, he’s not married. He’s a workaholic,” said Armie. “I don’t think he’s ever looked at a woman before.”

Defintely gay.

“And he has some of the best hair and fashion sense imaginable...everyone is always saying how hot he looks, even if I think they’re all delusional,” said Rose, blowing a kiss to her fiance.

Yep, that was it. He was gay, and there was nothing that would change Rey’s mind. 

“He does look good, and yet he avoids women. I never understood why,” said Armie with a shrug.

How was it not obvious to his best friend and future wife that he was gay? Armie seemed very intelligent and observant...Rey was at a loss.

“Well, he’s about to spend a lot of time with Rey and me; I really like him, even if he is too serious sometimes,” said Rose, elbowing Rey and winking. “We’ll loosen him up a bit, won’t we Rey.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” said Hux. “You’ve been hanging around him for six months now, and all you’ve managed to do is make him more amenable to your hugs.”

“Which is a  _ very  _ important first step!” cried Rose, amid laughter from Rey. “You’ll see!”

Hux shook his head, and there was an end to it. Rey despaired of ever finding a good guy at this rate. She was used to taking care of herself and others; the thought of one day trusting someone else enough to let him take care of her was equal parts terrifying and thrilling. She didn’t need a man to hold her hand; she just needed one to hold her heart and cherish her the same way she saw countless other men do.

Rey continued to hear much of Ben for the rest of the week. It wasn’t until the weekend when Hux texted her Ben’s full name and address that she ended up calling him.

“This wedding is taking place at  _ the  _ Naberrie Estate? The most sought-after wedding location ever? How do you know Ben Solo?”

Hux laughed through the phone. “I didn’t know his family’s estate was so famous." More quietly he added, "I work with him, if you recall.”

“But, that, oh, I’ll bring some magazines and things with me. We are  _ so  _ having your engagement photos here as well since you put them off this long. I intend to convince him of it,” declared Rey.

Hux’s laughter grew. “If you can, you’re stronger than Rose and me combined. We already tried.”

Rey harrumphed and thanked him for the information, and that night, she dreamed of walking through the fabled lands of Ben's estate. No wonder Rose called it Wonderland. 

It remained Wonderland to her until she got a flat tire while driving down the curvy, unpaved road that ran through the woods to Ben’s estate. At that, it became her worst nightmare, as there was no cell service there, and since she was broke and already living on her current spare, she had no extra tire. 

“Well, come on feet. I guess I’m walking.”

In moments like those, Rey was glad that she wore sensible shoes. On heavy walking days, she always wore her comfiest pair of Converse with whatever pantsuit felt appropriate.

That day, despite knowing deep down that Ben was undoubtedly, unquestionably gay, she wore a skirt. She secretly hoped that he was not and could have his head be turned by a pretty face and a nice pair of legs. And, if he was gay, then she hoped that he would appreciate good fashion (if several years old), so she had worn her favorite outfit, an almost knee-length white skirt with a colorful, long-sleeved billowy blouse. She wore a sunflower in her hair because she knew that the estate grew them in honor of Padme, and she lugged her overstuffed tote bag full of notes with her. At first, she followed the road, but when it kept curving, she decided to take a shortcut through the woods. After still not being able to get cell phone service, she found a cozy-looking trail that seemed to lead straight ahead, no doubt to the house. 

As soon as she walked into the wide path, she felt at peace. Ancient oaks and maples towered above her, tiny cracks of light scattered throughout the understory. With every twig she stepped on, the more it felt like Wonderland again, able to blot out all memory of the sad situation with her car. Amid the bird calls above and gentle breeze rushing through her hair, she felt as though at any moment, a white rabbit would run across her way, or some fairy would flit through the air and land on her nose. 

Within a half hour, she realized that she still hadn’t found the road nor the house. She tried calling again, and still she had no service.

“I  _ really  _ have to change my service provider after this,” she groaned. “Though it would help if he didn’t have such a gigantic estate. Seriously, who needs this much land? What does he do with it?”

The trees thinned up ahead, and she ran ahead, hopeful. However, her hopes were dashed when she saw what looked like railroad tracks running down the way.

“How rich do you have to be to have railroad tracks on your estate? This Ben and his family are  _ ridiculous,"  _ she grumbled. "Such a terrible waste of beautiful land."

On the off-chance that the railroad tracks led straight to the house, she followed them. She had gone another thirty minutes when she suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. 

Grabbing a fallen stick from the ground, Rey dropped her blue tote bag and held up the long stick like a weapon. 

"Who's there? Show yourself."

No one spoke, so for a second, she thought it was an animal. However, the sounds got louder, and soon, she could discern heavy footsteps stomping their way toward her, as though a giant were preparing to sweep her up.

“Who’s there? Speak up! I’m not joking! I’ve got a stick, and I’m not afraid to use it,” she cried, attempting and failing to twirl the stick. 

Still, the hulking footsteps grew louder, and even faster, as though running. She almost wanted to run away, but on the off-chance it was someone from the Solo estate, she wanted to be there so she could meet her clients.

The footsteps stopped as suddenly as they appeared. Rey took a deep breath and aimed her stick out further, just in case a wild animal came for her.

She saw a large, black shoe, followed by an even longer pair of legs. She kept looking up, and up, and up. 

How big was this guy?

She had expected someone short and cute like the White Rabbit, or wild and crazy like the Mad Hatter. Not...the Big Bad Wolf incarnate. Long, luscious locks of ebony hair. A comfy, charcoal sweater and black suit coat both filled out well, as though he was built like a brick house. And those eyes… so dark and intense, like he was intent on finding her and only her.

Which, in a way, he was. 

“Are you Rey Jackson? Why are you waving that stick like a broom?”

“Who wants to know?” she asked, taking a step back.

Even his voice did  _ things  _ to her insides. She secretly hoped he worked at the estate so she could spend more time with him. This guy was most definitely  _ not  _ gay, based on the vibes he gave off; he was all animal ferocity and masculinity. She put down the stick when he didn’t move, only raising an eyebrow.

“I know how to defend myself, and I'm not afraid to do so. I have clients I need to help, and I refuse to let them down.” She cleared her throat when his eyes lit up in understanding, realizing she had revealed herself. “Yes, I’m Rey. As for this stick, that happens when you're being hunted by a beast in an unknown forest who doesn't call out his name ahead of time to visitors.”

He grimaced, having been called out. “My apologies. I’m Ben Solo.”

She was well and truly screwed.  _ Why  _ were all the good men gay? At first glance, he even fooled her, but she knew better. He loved calligraphy, and she bemoaned losing the chance to have a man trace love letters on her skin. 

As it was, this man looked like he could devour her with one dark glance, and she wanted him to.

Badly.

It really wasn't fair...his arms were thick, and his legs were veritable tree trunks that she wanted to climb. Instead, all she had managed to do was anger and insult him, if the intense gaze he wore were any indication, and those limbs would be used to chase her off and force Rose and Armie to pick a new wedding venue. 

All the air left her, her arms dropping and mouth gaping. "Oh."

He took a step closer, and then he had the audacity to smile! It was lopsided and small, but it made her insides twist pleasantly and wish she could see it every day. 

"Oh? Was I not what you were expecting?"

"Honestly, no," she said, stepping closer. 

He moved into her space with two giant strides, and she still believed that he could sweep her up into a bridal carry at any moment. He was big and strong enough to do it. 

His nose scrunched up, but the small smile didn't leave his face. "Really. Why is that?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Well, when you hear about the best friend who is so supportive that he's willing to let friends use his very expensive and famous house for a wedding, as well as is so talented that he designs stuff for a living with Armie and does calligraphy for a hobby, you're just not what I expected," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You mean you never looked me up after hearing my whole name?" he asked.

Her mouth gaped, and when she became aware of it, she hoped she hadn't drooled.

"No, but I wish I had," she said candidly. He nodded before she continued, "I would've been better prepared. I just assumed you'd look like your grandmother," she said, shaking her head. 

His eyebrows rose skeptically for a moment, and then he smiled wider. He didn't look nearly so frightening when he smiled like that, but all the same, he was probably hiding his true feelings of anger to be polite. 

No doubt because she had kept him and her clients waiting so long. Rose must be worried sick about her since she had been at least an hour late. 

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," he said, growing thoughtful. "Why my grandmother, though?"

"I'll explain as we walk. Where on earth are we on your estate? Are we at least  _ close  _ to the main house now? Or barely to the gates leading to the gardens?"

"So you know nothing about me, but you somehow know about my family's estate?" asked Ben, sounding puzzled as he pointed in the direction of the train tracks. "We're actually very close to the gardens."

"Oh good. I wore walking shoes, but even Converse have their limits," said Rey with a sigh. 

Ben snuck a glance down before narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't understand you," he said, pointing to an area in the distance where some hedges stood.

"That's okay. I don't understand you, either," said Rey with a shrug. "But then again, we just met."

"I feel as though we've known each longer," he murmured. 

She understood well. "That would be because Rose loves to talk about her friends," replied Rey. 

He nodded in agreement. "You still haven't told me why you think of my grandmother and know the estate."

"Oh, right!" She dropped her bag and dug through it until she found the five magazines that had photographs of the estate. "Look at all of these. Your estate is famous! One of the most sought-after places for photos," she said, pausing dramatically before dropping the magazines, "because these woods are the most incredible ones I've ever seen. They need to be seen by everyone." She looked around and sighed. "I wish I could live here; I'd get lost in these woods every day. There's something so peaceful and enchanting about this place."

His face looked troubled for a moment, as though he were biting back a retort, and then he guided her toward the hedges.

"I'm glad you like it here. You're going to be spending a lot of time here in the future. Thank you for telling me more about this estate; I always assumed people called about it because of all the family drama," he said, shrugging. 

"Oh no! Every wedding planner would sell a hand to have a wedding here; I feel so honored," she gushed, facing him. "I'm so excited to be here and get to know you more."

He smiled. "I hope to afford you more clarity in the future as you figure me out," he said, pointing toward some stone built into the hedges. His eyes met hers before taking her hand. "I look forward to getting to know you much better as well."

Rey blushed, and she had to bat back her excitement, reminding herself he was gay. He probably was this nice to all people. 

Even if he was super intimidating and didn't give off gay vibes. Why were men so confusing?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
